


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day One

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the first day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the schedule for the day, getting the Christmas tree!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day One

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day One

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/14/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas  
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the first day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the schedule for the day, getting the Christmas tree!

* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day One  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 14, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 13kb, short story  
Written: December 2,5,13, 2003  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the first day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the schedule for the day, getting the Christmas tree! Notes:   
1) There is a reference to my story, "Out of the Fire, Into Our Souls" contained here, but it's not necessary to read that one in order to understand this one. 2) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day One  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the first day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Daniel, get the lead out. It's time to go!" 

Daniel had been daydreaming outside on the patio deck, having gotten lost in his thoughts of Jack and their first Christmas together as a married couple. Jack's bellowing, however, easily disrupted the peaceful serenity of the moment, the image of cuddling in front of the fire and a lighted Christmas tree having poofed with the bark of Jack's voice. 

"Danny, come on. Don't sit there like a bump on a log. We gotta go." 

Daniel looked down for a second before he rose from his spot, "Gee, Jack, you're so romantic." 

Standing just outside the patio doors, Jack thought for a second he was in trouble until he saw the little smile on his lover's face as Daniel approached. 

"I'm sorry, Danny ... just trying to beat the rush. Actually, just trying to avoid the possibility of that phone ringing." 

"Don't even think it, Jack," Daniel sighed, as he leaned into Jack's embrace. 

"We were going to go get that tree last week, and nothing is going to stop us from going today." 

"We could just buy one, you know." 

"Only the best for you, Angel. We have traditions to start." 

Daniel smiled, "We've cut them before. It's not the first time." 

"Yes, it is. It's the first time that is the first part of our forever," Jack kissed Daniel tenderly, "Geez, I love you." 

"Hmmm," Daniel crooned softly, "You sure are good at that." 

"Glad you approve. Now let's scoot!" 

"Yes, Sir, Colonel, Sir," Daniel laughed as he leaned over to pet Bijou and Katie goodbye. 

"Be back later, Girls." 

Daniel walked into the house, and picked up his jacket, fully expecting Jack to be behind him. He was surprised to see Jack still outside staring at their two beagles, Bijou and Katie. He had an odd look on his face. 

"Jack. Is something wrong?" 

"No, it's just ... traditions. We're starting a new family tradition, right? I mean I know we've done it before, but this is the first Christmas of our marriage, so it's the first time, kinda ... I don't know what I mean." 

"Jack, what are you thinking?" 

"That we should take the girls. Of course, it means a little less, um, well ..." 

Daniel walked to Jack and placed a giant kiss on his spouse's lips, "I love you, Jack. Let's take them. We were gone so long on our honeymoon. I still feel guilty ... sort of." 

Jack laughed, "Yeah, me, too, and then we had that trip to Washington. Am I being a bit ... crazy here, Danny?" 

"No, you're being loving and sweet and caring and wonderful and ..." 

"Whoa, Danny you keep looking at me like that and we are so not getting that tree today." 

Daniel kissed his love one more time, a kiss that lead to yet another, soft moans coming from both. 

"We'd better get out of here," Daniel laughed, "or we won't get out of here." 

"Okay girls, ride time! New family tradition -- cutting down the Jackson-O'Neill Christmas tree! Let's get those harnesses," Jack spoke with bravado, the two dogs eagerly going inside the house and to the drawer their harnesses were in. 

* * *

The family hopped into Jack's F350 truck, and Jack turned the radio to a station that played Christmas music exclusively throughout the holidays. There was a light snow out, just enough to have fun in but not enough to put a damper on the family outing. 

The dogs happily woofed along to some classics as Jack and Daniel sang along, Jack doing his best Gomer Pyle imitation as he did so, causing Daniel to lovingly slap him lightly on the arm. 

It took about two hours to get to Jack's favorite spot for cutting trees. He liked it because it was out of the way, a place full of trees where one missing tree wouldn't affect the landscape. 

"This is the only time I love to see nothing but trees," Jack teased as they got out of the truck. 

Daniel had hold of Bijou's harness, and Jack had Katie's. 

"Let's check the area out first, and then we can let them go for a while," Jack said. 

"A recon on our family tradition?" 

"I protect my family," Jack said with a smile, but with a tone of seriousness that warmed Daniel's heart. 

Their dogs in tow, Jack and Daniel scouted the area, memorizing the scope of the terrain that day. When satisfied there were no hidden dangers, Jack unsnapped the leashes, but looked at the girls intently, "Do not go running around. You two stay right here with us. This is strange country. You don't know it yet. And besides, we love you, so ... stay close." 

Bijou and Katie looked at each, and back at Jack, tails wagging, and Bijou let out a small "Woof" as if to acknowledge Jack's comment. 

"Hey, what about you, Little One?" Daniel looked at Katie, who hung her head a bit sheepishly, "Katie! Do what Jack says not what he does -- behave!" 

"Hey, I heard that!" Jack put his arms around Daniel, tugging him to him tightly, and kissing the side of his neck. 

"That tickles," Daniel giggled. 

"Geez, I love it when you giggle." 

"I don't ... giggle," Daniel giggled again as Jack kissed him in the same spot along the neck. 

"Do, too, and I just proved it." 

"Do not, but maybe if you do it again, I'll ... be convinced. After all, I'm a scientist. I need lots and lots of research." 

"Love scientists," Jack said softly, ignoring the ticklish neck in favor of kissing Daniel soundly. 

"Mmmm Jack, we're getting distracted." 

"You're right. Let's pick out our tree." 

The family looked at various trees for about a half an hour and, finally, it was down to a choice of two. Jack had one that was tall and straight and looked perfect in every way. A few trees down, there was a slightly smaller tree, a tad crooked, but it was full of depth and character. Daniel loved it. 

"Danny, it's crooked." 

"It just needs some love ... a few bulbs and ornaments, some lights ... a little encouragement, that's all." 

Jack threw his hands up in the air, "But look at this one ... it's perfect, Daniel." 

"Let's let the girls decide." 

Jack was about to mock the comment when he decided that it was as good of a way as any to avoid an argument and make the decision. The couple took Bijou and Katie to both the trees and let them get familiar with each. Then, they went to a spot at the center of the two trees. 

"Okay Girls, welcome to the family, and it's time to earn your keep," Jack said. 

"Jack!" Daniel frowned. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean that and you know it, all of you," Jack looked at Daniel and then down at the beagles, "Geez ... all I'm saying is that you get to have a real say here, make the choice. So, Girls, which Christmas tree adorns our home for 2003? Go on, take your pick! No hard feelings, we promise!" 

Bijou and Katie looked at Jack and Daniel, both men smiling, their arms wrapped happily around each other. Then, Bijou barked twice at Katie who gave one "Woof" back in response, and then together, they went to the tree Daniel had chosen, and sat down, looking back at the couple. 

Daniel tried to suppress his snicker as Jack said loudly, "Oh for crying out loud ... done in by a couple of beagles!" 

Shaking his head, he gave in to the defeat and walked to the tree, "Guess it's a Charlie Brown Christmas for us!" 

Jack studied the tree for the best angle and position to cut it. 

"Okay, Angel, get the girls. Don't want to take any chances." 

Daniel put the leashes back on both dogs, and the three stood safely away from Jack and his axe, watching contently as Jack cut down the tree. They bound the tree up and placed it on the back of the truck securely, and then decided to play a while longer in the snow, the highlight of which was a snowball fight that no one won, kisses interrupting the battle. 

The girls loved the snow and watching Jack and Daniel being so happy. Thirty minutes later, the Jackson-O'Neill's headed for home. 

* * *

"Okay, Danny, where do you think? The usual place?" 

"Yeah, but make sure it's far enough back from the beanbag. The girls get priority," Daniel said. 

Normally, they placed their tree just to left of the fireplace, but that was now the regular home of the large, comfortable beanbag that the beagles shared when in the house. Jack scooted the tree back, selecting a spot he thought fit the bill. 

He sat the tree in front of some bookshelves, centered between the fireplace and the patio door. It left plenty of room for the beanbag and for the girls to play as they normally did, as well as allowing lots of room to place the gifts that would soon be placed under the Christmas tree. 

"Perfect, Jack." 

The couple went to the garage and took down the decorations from the rafters and spent the rest of the day decorating the tree. Christmas carols filled the house as they happily inspected their holiday decor, dislodging any dust that might have accumulated and making sure the items were in tact before putting them in place. 

By mutual agreement, the phone had been shut off and the pagers hidden in the bedroom drawers. If they were needed, the SGC would have to physically come and get them! 

Carefully, they put up all the decorations they had acquired together as a couple over the years, plus the few Daniel had managed to save, mostly from his college years, and some Jack had as well, some of which were given to him by Sara after the divorce. 

"I still don't understand what happened to that angel," Jack complained as he hung an ornament of a child singing to a branch near the top of the tree. 

"I don't know. I wish I did," Daniel replied sadly. 

"It's not your fault, Danny. We had it one year, and then it vanished. It probably fell off the tree into some wrapping paper, or maybe we missed it. No one's fault." 

"But it was Charlie's angel." 

"Yes, it was, but it's still only an ornament. Charlie's real angel is still with him. The decoration was just a symbol of their bond. Besides, you're MY angel, and you're here with me, and that's all I need to be happy." 

The two shared a look of devotion, and continued on, chattering away about their decorations, and letting go any further conversation of the special ornament that had once been Charlie's. 

Daniel had found the bulb in with some of Jack's holiday decorations their first year together as a couple, not realizing its significance and had hung it on the tree. Once he had known it was Charlie's, he had started to take it down, but Jack had stopped him. It was at that moment that Jack had first called Daniel "Angel" and since then, he had used the nickname frequently. 

It had been a good Christmas, and the next year when they had gone to decorate their tree, the angel ornament had mysteriously disappeared. They'd never seen it since. 

By 7 p.m., the Jackson-O'Neill homestead was fully decorated on the inside, the tree being the centerpiece. 

"Light 'er up, Danny," Jack said after connecting the last string of lights. 

With all the other lights off in the house, Daniel flipped the switch. The two studied the tree carefully. It still leaned a little at the top, Jack observed as he walked around behind his spouse, placing his arms around him. 

"What do you think, Love?" 

"I think all it needed was a little love, Jack." 

Jack smiled, leaning his head against Daniel's. 

"What do you think?" Daniel asked. 

Jack sneaked a glimpse of Daniel, his eyes shining and bright as he watched the tree. He looked over at Bijou and Katie, resting peacefully in their beanbag, the glow of the fire accentuating them. Then, his eyes focused on the festive tree, standing pretty darn proud, Jack thought. 

Daniel had said all it needed was love. Jack knew Daniel had been talking about more than the tree with that comment. 

His hands caressing Daniel's against the young man's stomach, Jack answered truthfully, "I think it's perfect!" 

Daniel looked at Jack, and the two kissed, and spent the rest of the night in front of a warm fire, satisfied that the first day of Christmas would always be a treasured memory. 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
